


All's Fair in Love and War

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Aphrodite, Alpha!Ares, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Ares and Aphrodite fuck up, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Gil Penis, High School, Lies, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Omega!Percy, Percy in a cheerleading uniform, Polyamory, Thalassa is a Good Mom, Threesome - F/M/M, cheerleader!Aphrodite, courting, jock!Ares, top!Aphrodite, top!Ares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Graeco-Roman gods aren't like Norse; they normally keep their own appearance and genders. Aphrodite is the only one who frequently does change her secondary designation.Sometimes, when an omega tempts her enough to make her want to be the alpha.Percy Jackson is such an omega. And as always, Aphrodite and her mate Ares turn it into a bit of a bet - who could seduce Percy first. Only... that Percy is the one who manages to make them completely fall for him.





	All's Fair in Love and War

PJatO || Aroditercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All's Fair in Love and War || Aroditercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All's Fair in Love and War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, crossdressing

Main Pairing: Ares/Aphrodite/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Ares, Aphrodite, Thalassa

Summary: Normally, Aphrodite preferred being an omega, but every now and again, she felt more like an alpha. When that was the case, she would play a little game with Ares. Both as alphas would hunt for the right omega for them. It was just a pastime, normally leading to an enjoyable one-night-stand, but the omega they picked this time, well, he was something else.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_All's Fair in Love and War_

Aphrodite was a very special kind of goddess. Unlike other gods – like the Norse – the Graeco-Romans normally stuck with the human appearance they had at birth. Physical appearance, primary and secondary gender. Aside from occasionally stealing other people's faces, or turning into animals to seduce mortals. Yet unless they turned into someone else entirely, they kept their original appearance. The only one to frequently change her appearance was Aphrodite. She changed her eye-color, changed her skin-color, changed her hair-color – and she was the _only_ god to change her secondary gender too. As fluent as she was with the superficial parts of her appearance, as fluent was she with her designation. Typically, she did prefer to be an omega, after all her mate Ares was an alpha – the most impressive alpha, as far as Aphrodite was concerned – but sometimes, she liked to change things up. Sometimes, she was tired of being the sweet omega who submitted to her strong alpha. Sometimes, she preferred to be the strong alpha to make a sweet omega submit.

Usually, when Aphrodite felt that urge, she would turn it into a game with Ares. A little bet, of sorts. After all, when that happened it was normally triggered by a particularly delectable omega tempting her. And if an omega was impressive enough to tempt Aphrodite, then Ares sure was intrigued too. So they turned it into a competition as to who would get to the pretty omega first.

It happened in 2010 that Aphrodite picked a pretty omega.

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Aphrodite had been interested in Percy early on, but at first that interest had manifested in Aphrodite playing around with his love-life. She kept sending potential mates his way. Luke, a fellow omega who had been so driven by his greed that he could have benefited from having such a sweet little thing like Percy. Then Annabeth, another omega but the no-nonsense kind who might be able to contain Percy, who was the epitome of a reckless, energetic omega. Then Aphrodite changed her approach and started suggesting alphas to Percy. There was Rachel, a female alpha who with her artistic side would have been such a nice match for the imaginative, wild omega. Calypso was the protective, possessive kind of alpha who would have sheltered and protected Percy. Reyna would have been the ultimate alpha to reign Percy in when he was losing control, to protect him when he was lost and to cherish him as he deserved. And yet none of them were the perfect match.

Aphrodite had seen Percy grow up. Change. From the sassy, cocky little kid who masked the fear and hurt from years of abuse to a tired, broken hero who still tried to keep up the sassy, cocky attitude, trying not to worry anyone, trying not to rely on anyone. What years of abuse and the Titan War hadn't managed, the Giant War and Tartarus had accomplished. Wearing him down.

Percy was clearly tired. Tired of everything. Tired of fighting, tired of pretending to be fine so he wouldn't worry anyone, tired of seeing all the happily mated pairs around him while he was still lonely, tired of alphas not taking him serious anymore. They didn't take him serious as an omega. He was too strong for alphas to want him, because he was the hero of Olympus.

Something in Aphrodite uncurled at that. A protective, possessive thing. She hated when alphas managed to make omegas feel inferior for being strong. And Percy in particular did not deserve that. The pretty, sweet omega was so amazing at kicking ass and defending the world. He deserved an alpha who would be _proud_ to show him off, stand by his side at all times.

For the first time in centuries, Aphrodite felt the pull to be someone's protector. Someone's alpha.

It was that year, the year the Giant War ended, that Aphrodite decided that she wanted Percy. Ares was more than on board, much to her surprise. Then again, Ares didn't like the weak, demur omegas who swooned. Percy? He had kicked Ares' butt when he was only twelve. That was the kind of omega to intrigue Ares, yes. So Ares and Aphrodite turned it into a game.

They assumed high school student identities and joined the new school where Percy had to transfer to after Hera had abducted him and caused him to miss half a year of school. It was really easy to manipulate the staff and the students and make them all believe that Ares and Aphrodite had always been here. The head-cheerleader and the captain of the football team, of course.

German exchange students. Brunhilde Gutherz and Siegfried Krieg.

And then the game began. The head-cheerleader and the captain of the football team, both trying to seduce the cute bad-boy punk who tried keeping to himself, too afraid to be hurt by anyone or to hurt someone by befriending them. Percy deserved better than that, so Ares and Aphrodite made it their mission to befriend Percy, to make him open up – not just to them but also to others.

Only...

Things took time. And neither Ares nor Aphrodite minded. After the two wars, it was actually a nice change of pace to pretend to be just normal, mortal teenagers. Having fun, being celebrated at the school, _ruling_ the school, having their loyal followers and flirting up the cutest omega possible.

Time flew by. They had started out as juniors when Percy started as a sophomore. By now, they were seniors and Percy was a junior and Ares and Aphrodite were seriously close to _graduating high school_. Which, granted, would be fun. Aphrodite would have her high school diploma before Athena; hah, something to rub into the wise-ass' face.

And now, finally, Aphrodite got Percy exactly where she wanted him. The two of them had been sneaking around the school for weeks now. Stealing kisses and groping. Finally, Percy had invited her over to stay the weekend because his parents were gone for a romantic getaway.

And the kinky little minx knew exactly what he wanted. He brought Aphrodite to his bedroom, they kissed deeply until Percy was pleasantly flushed. Then, he asked her for a favor, for something he _really_ wanted. She agreed. She would have agreed to anything, because oh did she want Percy to have everything he could ever want. Oh, did she want to be the one to make him happy.

That was how Aphrodite ended up blindfolded and tied to Percy's bed. Which, interesting. She listened closely, curiously, as she heard rustling and steps. Percy had left the room, telling her he wanted to get a big surprise. She could not wait to see what he was up to.

"Sh, don't speak. Just let me take the lead for now", whispered Percy, voice sultry.

Aphrodite frowned confused when the bed dipped and she then heard a second pair of handcuffs click closed. Why would Percy tie them _both_ to the bed? That was... counterproductive.

Everything became abundantly more clear when Percy removed her blindfold and then proceeded to remove _Ares' blindfold_. Ares, who was tied to the foot-end of the bed, directly facing her. Ares stared at her with surprise that mirrored hers. They just gaped for a long moment before both turned to look at Percy and their confusion got mixed with clear arousal because Percy was wearing one of the female cheerleading uniforms, the short skirt revealing his long, smooth legs.

"Perce, babe, you could have told me you wanted a threesome", grunted Ares gruffly.

"Excuse me?", grunted Aphrodite, voice high-pitched in offense. "If anything, Perce is _my_ babe. We've been going out for nine weeks now, I will have you know, Siegfried."

"What?", grunted Ares, having a hard time tearing his eyes off Percy to look at her. "No. Percy and I have been going out for nine weeks now. He's _my_ boyfriend, Hilda."

The mated pair of gods continued glaring at each other in a muted pissing-contest, until Percy heaved a long-suffering sigh. Both turned to look at the boy who had played them both. The boy who stood in front of the bed with his hands akin and a glare on his pretty face.

"I've been dating _both_ of you for the past nine weeks", stated Percy unimpressed. "I've been dating both, you Ares and you Aphrodite, for nine weeks. Just to see how long you'll keep up the charade."

Aphrodite's eyes widened stunned. "Y—You... knew? How long have you known?"

Percy couldn't look more unimpressed if he tried. "About... half a year. I was curious to see what the _point_ of two gods pretending to be high school students was. When both of you started to court me, I was... flattered, at first. Then I was majorly _pissed off_ when I realized I was the prize of some bullshit _game_ the two of you play with each other."

Ares pulled on his cuffs – and he should be able to break them, or break the board of the bed – but it did absolutely nothing. Aphrodite got nervous and tried using her magic, but it failed.

"Don't bother", stated Percy with a smile. "Hephaestus forged them. They neutralize a god's power."

"That _bastard_ told you", growled Ares frustrated.

"Yes", snorted Percy with a glower. "That 'bastard' dared telling me that I was being _toyed_ with by two gods. Have I... not been through enough already? Am I still Olympus' favorite entertainment program? Really? I had thought... we were actually friends. At first, when you courted me, I even thought... y—you might actually be interested in me. But then Hephaestus came and told me you do that... You just do that. Competing about an omega's affection to see who's the better alpha. Well. I can very easily settle that for you. You both _suck_. You're both _shitty_ alphas. And I just... I just wanted you to have one good look at everything you're _not_ getting."

He oh-so slowly motioned down himself to show off just how gorgeous he looked in that uniform. Aphrodite felt her heart sink. No, no, no. This was wrong. This was all going so wrong. Both were supposed to show him that they were good alphas, one would win Percy's heart first and then convince Percy of how good they could work as a triad and _then_ they would have told him the truth.

"Well then. I'll be spending the weekend at camp. Hephaestus said he was going to 'take care' of you guys at... some point during the weekend, so... have fun", chimed Percy and just left.

/break\

Percy sighed softly as he was laying curled together on his bed, hugging a large stuffed dolphin close to his chest. He should have thrown Mister Bluebelle out since he had been a courting gift from Ares. The War God had won it at a fair for Percy. Percy should have also thrown the jewelry and other stuff out that he had gotten from Siegfried and Hilda – no, Ares and Aphrodite.

He felt so _stupid_ for falling for this. So incredibly stupid. Why had he thought that not one sweet and caring alpha but _two_ were interested in him? The most desired alphas of the school, at that.

It had been two weeks since he had confronted them and he was _still_ hung up on it. It was pathetic. He really needed to get over this. He needed to get over _them_.

"Sweetie. Sweetie, can we talk about this?"

Gritting his teeth, Percy turned to glare at Aphrodite. She was so beautiful with the long, golden-blonde hair put up in a high pony-tail, the curves at all the right places, long legs shown off by the cheerleading uniform, ice-blue eyes intense and piercing as she stared at him. Next to her stood Ares, glaring in that constipated way of his. He looked handsome as ever, arms bulging as he had them crossed over his chest, the Letterman jacket stretching tightly over his upper body.

"Get. _Out_. Of. My. _Home_ ", growled Percy, summoning all the focus he had.

It was fun seeing the two gods startled as their bodies were pushed back by an invisible force. If he, half dead and exhausted beyond belief, could control the goddess of poison, then in top physical condition and fueled by anger, he sure as Hades could push around two gods.

"You've grown _strong_ ", noted Ares, impressed and clearly interested.

"I can show you just how strong if you don't get out of here and leave me the fuck alone", growled Percy as he sat up on his bed to properly face them. "I'm _done_ being the toy of the gods."

"No, please, just listen to us", requested Aphrodite gently. "We will leave if you still want us to, but first listen to what we have to say, Percy."

Percy gritted his teeth out and got Riptide out of his pocket to toy with it. "Fine. Talk."

"It's... true that Ares and I like to turn it into a bit of a game to seduce a pretty omega", confirmed Aphrodite, looking at the ground. "Not you. You have done so much good for the gods, you do not deserve to be toyed with. I've had my eyes on you for years now, watching you grow into the omega you have become. This was not about a one-night-stand, Percy. Not about any kind of score."

"It was... to see if you would make a worthy consort", grunted Ares gruffly. "Aphrodite was already convinced of it and while you did... pick my interest, I didn't know about you having the qualities it takes to become a godly consort. So Aphrodite suggested this, to get to know you beyond the relations a god has with a demigod. And you... are quite special, punk."

"Sure", snarled Percy in disbelief.

"You _are_ ", stated Aphrodite firmly as she reached out to cup his face. "You are so special and we _want_ you, Percy. Truly. Y—You can ask your father. We asked for his permission to court you half a year ago. You must have noticed that if we truly only wanted a quick fuck, we wouldn't have spent a year just befriending you, Percy. We wanted you to open up to us, because we want you."

Percy paused at least a little at that, looking just a tiny bit unsure. "Does... I mean... Why lie?"

"Oh, because you would have let me come close without hurling insults and snarls", huffed Ares pointedly. "Little punk, you and I do not have a good history."

"Then _why_ are you... interested in me?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"You're damn strong", replied Ares, both eyebrows raised. "I don't need a whiny, girly omega who needs an alpha to _protect_ them. I chose Aphrodite as my mate, because despite her good looks she's not a swooning princess. She can stand her own. So can you. And you're... also very pleasant to the eye, Perseus. Honestly, I had a lot of fun with you in the past months too. Pranking the hockey team, partying after a victory, making out with you behind the gym. Babe, you're perfect for us."

"Yeah?", whispered Percy softly and stepped up to Ares, slowly crowding him against the wall until only half an inch separated them. "You know what I think perfect about an alpha...?"

"No, tell me", growled Ares pleased.

"When an alpha...", purred Percy, before kneeing Ares very hard and stepping off. "Doesn't lie to my face and toy with me just because they think I wouldn't give them a chance when they're honest with me, because that is a shitty foundation for anything. Now get out of my bedroom. _Now_."

Ares and Aphrodite looked at him like kicked puppies, but they had enough sense to leave. Sighing, Percy collapsed back onto his bed and hugged his dolphin close. He was _so gone_ on them both. He had enjoyed the past months so much. The three of them had so much fun. Percy as the captain of the swim-team had soon joined 'Siegfried', captain of the football-team, and 'Brunhilde', captain of the cheerleading squad. The fun thing was? They were called the Big Three at school, which literally never failed to crack Percy up. Aphrodite was so beautifully romantic and knew exactly how to make Percy feel cherished and romanced. Ares was the _perfect_ sparring partner – leading to really hot making out – and he made Percy feel protected and safe without making him feel patronized. Many alphas who had tried to hit on him in the past thought that just because Percy was an omega, he needed to be treated like a precious, breakable glass-doll. Not Ares. Ares knew what Percy could take, he never went gentle with Percy when they sparred.

But oh, just because Percy was gone on them both, he was _not_ letting them off the hook easily.

/break\

They didn't give up. They continued giving him gifts and food, escorting him from class to class, coming to cheer him on when his team had a race. Three months. They actually _graduated high school_. Which was kind of funny, if Percy was being honest. So he attended their graduation ceremony, where a beautiful woman with soft, blue eyes sat down next to him.

"You're very special, Percy Jackson", stated the woman, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Her skin was pale as sea-foam and her hair was nearly white, though the tips were dyed blue, deep at the tips and fading out toward the middle length of her hair where the white-blonde was clear to see. She had something ethereal, kind of like the elves from _Lord of the Rings_. Something powerful.

"Who are you?", asked Percy, instantly on guard – because this was not a mortal.

"I'm Aphy's mom", replied the woman with a bright smile.

"Uhm... Uh...", drawled Percy a little lost, blinking slowly. "Not so good with the myths and all, but... wasn't Aphrodite born when Kronos tossed Uranus' torn-off dick into the sea...?"

"Ah, you're spot on. I'm the sea", replied the woman amused. "I'm Lady Thalassa. Primordial goddess of the sea, sister of Gaia and Uranus. The golden girl from the bunch, you could say."

"Huh. Okay. And... what are you doing here?", asked Percy reluctantly.

"Sweetie", chuckled Thalassa amused and turned toward him. "Other gods, such as your father, have _so many_ children. Godly children, demigodly children. I have two daughters and that is it. I only have Halia and Aphrodite, and even though the two do _not_ get along at all, they're my precious children. When I heard that my daughter actually went to high school? Oh, like I'm going to miss her graduation, really. I don't... have that much _immediate_ family left, you know. Aside from my parents, who, believe me, are very exhausting. My siblings are now both gone. I only have my daughters. I'm not going to miss out on their lives, young man."

"That's... nice", grinned Percy and tilted his head as he examined the goddess. "I kind of... never really... realized that. I mean. That Aphrodite had a mom. That sounded awful."

Thalassa laughed delighted and shook her head. "Sweetie, I'm used to it. I'm the overlooked goddess. Like I said, I only have two daughters. A sea nymph and an Olympian. And yes, there is animosity between my girls because of that. But they're still my daughters and I worry."

Percy hummed as he watched the stage. "I can't believe they're actually _graduating_."

"They're doing it for you", offered Thalassa gently. "You rejected their courting – and I am not judging you for it, quite frankly I think you did the right thing by telling them off. Their behavior was childish and silly and they do need to learn that being Olympians does not entitle them to everything they want. But I think you showing a backbone only made them want you _more_."

Percy frowned, looking up at her curiously. "What... do you really want from me?"

She finally turned to face him with a small smile. "I think that there is a difference between punishing them and punishing you. You have feelings for them and after everything you went through, you deserve happiness, Percy. Don't deny it to yourself for the sake of making them feel bad. Believe me, they _do_ feel bad. And take my word, your father is brewing up a storm over this. I fear this might end with a major fallout on Olympus if it's not fixed soon."

Percy frowned at that. Okay, he could kind of see that. His dad was sort of protective of him and two Olympians messing with him like that, it could easily end in a war. Percy sighed as his eyes found Aphrodite, smiling brightly and waving at him as she noticed his eyes on her. He smiled strained and returned the gesture. He had expected them to drop it and move on after he had told them off. And yet three months later, they were still courting him. They were also still apologizing to him and trying to make up for what they had screwed up.

Maybe it was time to cave and get what _he_ wanted.

/break\

Ares was glowering as he laid curled together on their bed in their room on Olympus, just him and his mate. Aphrodite was sprawled out half on top of him, both still in their teenage-appearances. He couldn't believe that he had gotten a high school diploma for an omega. That was just ridiculous. And he didn't even _get_ the pretty omega. Instead, Percy continued teasing them. Showing them what they couldn't have. It was cruel. Mean little omega. Man, they were so whipped.

"You know, I do wonder what gave us away", mused Aphrodite softly.

"Your shitty names", snorted an amused voice as a third party joined them.

Aphrodite and Ares sat up stiffly and stared at Percy, who had both eyebrows raised as he approached them. Wearing the same cheerleading uniform he had been wearing when telling them off. If this continued, Ares was going to link pretty omegas in pretty costumes to pain. Not good.

"What's that supposed to mean?", huffed Ares offended.

"Siegfried and Brunhilde", stated Percy lowly, both eyebrows raised. "I told Annabeth, you know my best friend and genius and cousin to a _Norse demigod_. It gave her pause, because Siegfried is literally one of the greatest heroes of the Norse pantheon and Brunhilde was his girl. Well, main girl. Lots of complicated relationships. Like always when it comes to heroes. So she told me that Siegfried is best known from a German opera. Which made me suspicious, considering you two are 'German exchange students'. So I did some digging, with the help of Google translate. Brunhilde Gutherz. Good heart? Really, Aphrodite? And you, you're the most unimaginative guy on the planet, Ares. Siegfried Krieg. You literally chose a name meaning victory-peace war. Honestly, even a blind guy could piece together who you two really were with that information."

"Never said I'm creative about stuff like that", grunted Ares with a glare. "So, why are you here? To torture us more by looking gorgeous so we can look and not touch, or what?"

"Tempting", hummed Percy with a mischievous, amused smile as he walked closer.

"But not why you're here?", asked Aphrodite and sat up straight.

Percy nodded slowly, smiling at them as he very slowly sat down on their bed. "I... like you. Both of you. More than like. More like love. And... And your mom said something to me, Aphy. She told me that I shouldn't deny myself my happiness just to punish you. You hurt me. But... you're doing your best to make up for it. And... I... I want you. I really want you. If what you said about wanting me really true, then... then I want... you too. And I kinda talked to dad and he told me that you guys did indeed ask him for permission to court me. So... I guess what you said was true. It wasn't about a one-night-stand, or a bet. I _still_ do not condone you lying to me. If you _ever_ lie to me again, I will turn your lives into a _nightmare_ , believe me, you two."

"We never meant to hurt you", growled Ares displeased, reaching a surprisingly gentle hand out to cup Percy's cheek. "We're never gonna lie to you again. But we... _I_ didn't think you'd give me a chance. Not after our... more than rocky start. But you _are_ the omega I want. Pretty, strong, funny little omega. The perfect omega for Aphrodite and me."

"So, does that mean... you agree to become ours, darling?", asked Aphrodite excitedly.

"You are so going to keep showering me with gifts for at least another decade", declared Percy smugly. "But... yeah. Yeah, I agree to become yours. I accept your courting."

He had barely finished speaking before Aphrodite pulled him into a slow, deep, sweet kiss. Ares watched with dark eyes. They were so gorgeous together. Absolutely perfect.

"Aph, stop hogging the pretty omega", growled Ares impatiently.

"So selfish and greedy that one", sighed Aphrodite dramatically.

She slowly ran her hands down Percy's spine until she got to cup Percy's perfect ass, pushing the skirt up to reveal more of that nice ass. Percy yelped a little at the squeeze when Ares pulled him into a fierce kiss of their own. Ares rested his broad hands on Percy's hips, holding him tightly in place. Percy eagerly scooted closer until he was practically sitting in Ares' lap.

"Where did you get the uniform?", asked Aphrodite as she tugged on his panties.

"Your coach has a soft spot for me", shrugged Percy with a broad grin.

"I approve", smirked Ares as he kissed down Percy's neck that was eagerly bared to him.

"How... far will you let us go?", inquired Aphrodite, giving the panties another tug.

"All the way", whispered Percy softly, heart hammering in his chest. "We did the courting. I... want you. I want you badly. I tried getting over you, cutting ties, but I can't bring myself to do it because I already picked you. You're mine. And... And if you're serious about making me your mate, then I _need_ you to prove that. No dating that might break up, no more months just courting. You two, claiming me right now and me becoming your mate."

"That's what I wanted to do from the start", grunted Ares gruffly.

"Yes and that would have been even more of a disaster than things are right now", pointed Aphrodite out with a glare before grabbing Percy to kiss him again. " _Mine_."

Percy arched into the kiss, tugging on her clothes needfully. Ares smirked wickedly as he helped Percy with that and, with a snap of his fingers, Ares and Aphrodite were naked. Percy blushed a beautiful dark-red as he looked at the two gods. Ares puffed his chest out smugly.

"See something you want, punk?", teased Ares with a smirk.

He expected the omega to stutter or to blush harder, but instead Percy ducked his head and grinned at Ares before very boldly grasping Ares' dick by the base and slowly jerking it. Ares growled.

"Yeah, I do", hummed Percy back before he turned to look at Aphrodite.

The goddess gasped as Percy cheekily grasped her alpha-cock too and jerked them both. "You are such a bold, smug little thing. It's what I love so much about you, sweetie."

"I know what I want. And I want _both_ of you", stated Percy simply, evenly.

"And you will have both of us", growled Ares pleased, tracing Percy's sixpack.

"No. I mean, I want both of you. At the same time", elaborated Percy and rolled his eyes.

"You...", drawled Aphrodite, eyebrows drawn up high.

"What? I know what I want. It's part of my charms, isn't it?", challenged Percy.

"Oh, it definitely is", growled Ares, the sound pure want and hunger.

He pulled Percy into a fierce, deep kiss as Aphrodite pulled Percy's panties down. Percy gasped into the kiss and clawed both his hands into Ares' upper arms to hold onto when Aphrodite gently pushed her fingers into him to prep him. The whimper Ares caught with his lips was delicious.

"Sweet little omega", purred Ares pleased as he held onto Percy for support.

"Of course I am", huffed Percy teasingly as he kissed Ares. "The sweetest. And you guys don't get to say anything different. Or complain. I will be using the 'you two lied to me for months' card for at least a century and you do only get to look like kicked puppies and not argue, just so you know."

"A century?", echoed Ares amused.

" _At least_ a century", nodded Percy firmly, glaring in a silent challenge.

Ares wasn't taking that challenge, because even the War God knew that his little omega had the right to. Especially since 'at least a century' implied that Percy was well-aware that by agreeing to become their mate, he _would_ become an immortal godly consort.

"And it is what you want?", asked Aphrodite gently as she eased a second finger into the omega.

Percy mewled softly as he was being scissored, Ares' firm hands on his hips. "Yes, it is. I _know_ what I want. I know it. I've been thinking about it long and hard. Talked to my mom, to dad, Annie. I made my decision. The question is: Have you?"

"Oh, sweetheart, believe me, over the past years, watching you, all you did was draw me in even more", hummed Aphrodite while kissing Percy's neck. "We want you as our mate and consort."

Percy hummed pleased and nodded slowly. "Good alphas. Lots of gifts and fancy dates and groveling though. You're aware of those conditions, yes?"

"I'll grovel for you alright", grunted Ares, kissing the underside of Percy's chin.

The scary thing was that he meant it. He wanted Percy to be his and Aphrodite's omega and he was ready to do whatever it took to convince the pretty demigod to stay with them. Percy in his arms gasped as Aphrodite added a fourth finger, doing a good job at prepping the son of Poseidon.

"You're so eager", purred Aphrodite pleased, nibbling Percy's neck. "Sucking my fingers in like that. Can't wait for a dick, can you, babe? Mh, want us to fuck you for real now?"

"Ye—es, yes please, yes, alpha", moaned Percy, thrusting back against Aphrodite. "Ple—ease."

"Oh, he begs so prettily", groaned Aphrodite pleased. "Gonna make you beg so much, love."

Ares smirked, eyes pitch-black. He so loved Aphrodite. Many questioned why love and war would be such a good match – but they didn't know what a little sadist Aphrodite could be in bed.

"Pretty little omega", whispered Ares in praising, kissing Percy unusually gentle.

"P—Please, Aphy, please", begged Percy, tilting his head to give her the kicked-kitten eyes.

Aphrodite could not deny those eyes. Neither could Ares, but he was going to try and make Percy believe he could for as long as possible before he ended up succumbing to every plea spilling from his omega's lips. Aphrodite pulled out and carefully moved Percy to hover over the War God's hard cock. Her fingers dug deep into Percy's hips as she pushed him down, kissing him at every whimper until he was fully impaled on the male alpha. Ares' hands squeezed Percy's thighs in a bruising manner. Percy whimpered as he clung onto them both and waited. Once he was adjusted to the stretch, he gasped and Ares raised one eyebrow to look over Percy's shoulder at the wickedly grinning Aphrodite who was easing her own cock in alongside Ares.

"Sh, sweetie, sh", cooed Aphrodite, peppering his shoulders with kisses. "It's alright, darling."

"I know", hissed Percy, his own hands clawed into Ares' shoulders. "Just... Just _move_."

Ares teasingly ran his fingers along the rim of the pretty cheerleading skirt that Percy was still wearing. He sneaked one hand up beneath Percy's shirt to tease his nipples and have the omega arch into his touch. The son of Poseidon was so wet, slick was already soaking Percy's skirt and his hard dick was tenting said skirt. Aphrodite gently reached for it and started jerking him off just as she also started thrusting into the omega. After a couple slow thrusts, he started to move with her, lifting himself off Ares' cock and fucking himself on it. Ares groaned darkly, enjoying the feeling of Aphrodite pressed against him as Percy embraced them both with his tight little ass. Speaking of... Ares slipped a hand down to cup and squeeze that tight little ass. Percy was the first to come with a cute little whimper, staining his skirt and Ares' abs. With him squeezing down on Ares and Aphrodite, both pulling out just enough not to knot Percy – knowing a virgin would _not_ be able to take two knots at once, but as the alphas looked at each other, they also knew they would train their omega into taking two knots at once – before they came and filled Percy up. Ares and Aphrodite leaned down to bite Percy's neck and mark their mate as theirs. The three enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasm as they adjusted to lay curled together on the bed, holding each other.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the general premise of Ares and Aphrodite as cheerleader and football player at Percy's high school is something I already used in "The Protector", but I feel like this story gave it enough of a different spin to not be similar beyond that premise. It was nice to use Thalassa for a change; I have a soft spot for her. I imagine her to be a total sweetheart.
> 
> Next up is Jason! I originally had no plans of including him since the LittleBigThreesome I did was pretty Jason-centric. But then I turned this into alpha!Jason so you'll get to see Jason and Percy on a camping trip! ;D


End file.
